


Never join a Mafia

by OnSeReverra18



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, All The Ships, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gangs, Happy Ending, I Tried, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Lots of Angst, Love Confessions, Pain, fun times, mafia, pain and suffering, rich people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnSeReverra18/pseuds/OnSeReverra18
Summary: "Yes, the guy who wants to kill you, let's try to keep up."





	Never join a Mafia

Trigger Warnings: Explicit language, OOC Levi

{AU}

Working at the coffee store was exhausting; the coffee aroma was amazing at first, but spending so much time in such a small and confined space makes your head cave. Working almost 5 hours a day on top of your studies was enough to almost drive you insane.

It was a quiet day, you thanked God for that! But your manager was being a pain; as usual. Oluo was not someone you would've thought to open his own coffee shop considering the type of judgmental person he was. He surprisingly only hires females and you were wondering what was up with that until a customer came in.

"Oi, pay attention to your job!" He yelled from the back not taking his eyes off his phone.

"Yes, of course," You sighed approaching the counter with a big smile to greet the customer. "How can I help you today?"

"I'm only here because I need directions." The man replied stoically.

"Uh sure sir, where to?"

"I'm supposed to be speaking at tonight's villa. Every house in this area looks like a villa to me." You chuckled a little. There are villas everywhere in this neighbourhood. Without a legitimate address, he might as well not show up.

"I don't suppose you have an address then?"

"I do, here I'll-" But unfortunately, he was interrupted by a very frustrated someone.

"(F/N)! STOP FLIRTING!" You were just about to yell at him to shut up but the customer had an attitude you could only dream of having.

"Alright old man listen here, I'm talking to her and she was answering my questions. How dare you be so rude!" He snapped. His eyes flashed making him look suddenly dangerous. Without even intentionally doing it, you scanned him from head to toe. He was very well built and dressed nicely; his hair was nicely groomed and pulled back exposing his forehead. He held a stern expression, one someone would express when they were trying to intimidate others. To be honest, though, it works. He wore casual clothes to be speaking at a villa but nonetheless, it suited him.

"You come into my store to insult me?!" Oluo demanded now standing up. Knowing Oluo used to be a soldier back in the time of war, you were quite worried about your customer's safety.

"I didn't come in here for coffee either but here I am. I'm in need of damn directions and this lady over here just found the directions to my heart so shut the hell up we're having a moment." If you were drinking coffee, you would've choked but there was no coffee so choking on air was have to work.

You tried to hide your blush but obviously, that failed because he winked at you playfully then continued to stare down your manager. After a very intense staring contest between the two, you made yourself a cup of coffee and decided to leave not bothering to finish your shift.

"Come on Mr I-can-pick-up-girls-whenever-and-wherever-I-want, let's go find your villa. Oh and Oluo? I quit, don't bother calling me again. I'll find a job someplace else where I don't get yelled at for doing my job." After that, you put on your coat and pulled your customer from the store.

He smirked as you pulled him by the sleeve out of the store and into the chilly afternoon air. You whipped out your phone and opened Maps pinpointing the exact locations of the local grand villas in the area. You showed him your phone and watched his brows furrow in confusion.

"Is this even Sina Grove?" He asked. Sina Grove? That's on the other side of the city! How did he end up here?

"If you're looking for Sina Grove, you might need to tell your host you'll be late. This is Maria Court." He looked at you wide-eyed.

"I'm supposed to be hosting! Oh lord, okay, you're going to be my GPS today, come on." He grabbed you by the arm and led you towards a very expensive looking car; A Porsche, in fact. It was parked there underneath the Jacaranda trees, and the purple flowers against the piano black gloss surface of the car looked so aesthetically pleasing.

"Sir, don't expensive cars have an inbuilt GPS?" You questioned cocking your head. He gave you a look and sighed.

"I don't like the mechanical voice. Pisses me off." You tried to laugh but this was just too good. You never knew anyone who cared about the voice of a GPS until it came to him.

He opened a door for you. "Thank you, sir. But shouldn't I know who you are before I get into your car?"

He stepped back. "Yes, I'm Levi Ackerman. Heir to my father's major corporation. You?"

Your eyes widened. Is he the Levi Ackerman? You didn't pay much attention to the news and the celebrities, but you knew who he was. And yet here he was, holding a door for you and you didn't even recognise who he was!

"The Levi Ackerman? The celebrity Levi Ackerman?" You almost squealed. You were trying really hard not to faint.

"Yes, and don't call me a celebrity. I'm not a spoilt diva brat. I worked hard to become the heir. You think my father would just pass the legacy to me? Tch, naive commoners." You crossed your arms.

"You want my 'naive commoner' help or not? I'm sure you can find your way to Sina Grove just fine!" He clicked his tongue and smirked. You held your ground but the way he posed himself was starting to get to you. He was indeed an irresistible man, but his attitude needs work.

"Fine, yes, I need your help. Help me?" His silver eyes flashed in the dim light and the wind was starting to pick up, sweeping lose strands of his hair away, exposing his forehead.

You bit your lip and sighed. "Fine, I'll get you there."

~~~

"What are you doing?! The villa is that way!" You protested when Levi turned right instead of turning left.

He clicked his tongue. "I know, but there's no way in hell you're going to the gala in that." You looked over your clothing. What was he on about? There's nothing wrong with your shirt or skirt! "There's a boutique near here, we'll get you into something more presentable."

You huffed a breath and crossed your arms, pouting like a child. "Damn you rich people." He glanced at you and smirked. What a cocky bastard.

The car pulled into the parking lot and Levi got out first before opening your door and helping you out. Looks like maybe he has some manners after all. The tailor and dressmaker greeted Levi right away as if they were old friends. The dressmaker ran a hand down Levi's arm casually and for some godforsaken reason, it made you feel uneasy. It made you feel as though he could do better than a dressmaker, but who were you to judge? You were just a naive commoner who had a job at a cafe.

Levi noticed your tense posture and waved a hand at you. "This is (f/n), she'll be needing a dress tonight for the gala. I want her to match my theme, thanks." The dressmaker gave you a sincere and warm smile before leading you away to the change rooms. Levi stayed behind with the tailor and the last thing you heard before exiting the main storefront was that Levi needed a new tux for tonight.

"I'm Isabel, how are you? I've never had Levi bring a girl or anyone here for that matter." She chuckled and started picking a few different styles of dresses.

"Hi Isabel, so uh... are you two, you three friends... or?" You felt awkward being in such a formal place but Isabel's bubbly and friendly personality helped you feel a little better.

"We've been all been friends since our junior years. You saw Farlan, the tailor? Yeah, he's my husband. We married fresh out of college and have been together since. Levi, on the other hand, is more keen on being single than anything else. He owns this place, you know."

Your eyes widened. "No way! He just told me he knew a place here-"

"Oh, he's just being modest. He does that a lot. Now, his theme tonight is the Starry Night. So I thought perhaps navy and pastel blue for you. He's going to be in a navy tux, I think, so you two will match. He told me to fit you into his theme so here we are!" She smiled, her hands full of coathangers and different dresses.

One, in particular, caught your eye. It was an elegant, modest, silk gown. The dark colour made it look so smooth and graceful. There were gems embedded at the bottom of the dress, making the wearer look like a walking night sky.

"That one!" You blurted out, unable to stop yourself. Isabel smiled and helped you strip off your work clothes and into the dress. You shivered at the sudden chill in the air but Isabel hurried so that you wouldn't catch a cold. She fastened the spaghetti straps that crisscrossed from the back of your shoulder to your lower back. The dress was more revealing that you thought but it made you feel powerful. Isabel also fixed you a pair of matching heels and jewellery. She touched up on your makeup slightly before declaring that you were ready and that the two of you should hurry to the gala before its too late.

Isabel led you out of the back and the two males at the storefront literally gasped at your transformation. Farlan smiled and complimented you as well as his lovers work. Levi stood there a little stunned but recovered and wore his usual smirk. You checked him out too, it would stupid not to. His tuxedo was completely made of satin, from the blazer to his dress pants. He wore a pastel blue tie that matched the colour of your hairpiece. As much as you wanted to deny it, you two looked like a couple.

"Hurry up, brat. We need to go." He fixed his sleeve cuff and turned to leave.

"His attitude is lovely as usual." You rolled your eyes, making Isabel laugh.

Farlan shrugged. "He's been like this since the beginning of time. Don't take it personally." Both Isabel and Farlan gave you a wink before you followed Levi out of the boutique. Again, he held the door open for you and you thanked him before getting into the car.

The drive to the villa was almost silent. Apart from the way Levi tapped his finger on the steering wheel. Pulling into the driveway, you saw that there were already a lot of people there. What made you feel weird, was the fact that everyone at the venue was wearing masks.

"Here." Levi handed you a black lace mask. "I forgot to mention its masquerade themed." He put on a navy coloured velvet mask which brought out the colour of his beautiful, silver eyes. He got out of the car and stopped the valet from opening your door before getting to it himself.

He extended a hand and led you out of the car, then placed a hand around your waist and walked you down the red carpet. Everyone looked at the two of you and you heard frantic whispers from the girls; and even a few guys.

"Levi, I feel out of place here-" You whispered.

"Shut up, you're fine." He hissed into your ear, making you blush as his warm breath tickled. "Don't speak to anyone here unless you're being spoken to. People here are weird, not to mention dangerous. So, moral of the story is, keep your head down."

"Wait, what?!"

"Don't ask any questions, I'll answer later. I have a speech in 20 minutes." His hand tightened around your waist as the crowd drew nearer. 

"I thought you were hosting." You hissed.

"Yeah well, things change. I don't know, stop asking questions." The only thing that was spinning in your mind was. What the hell did you get yourself into? You realised that you basically ran off with a complete stranger that was an apparent boss of a major company. What was the meaning of this? Why you?

As everyone filed into the main room where Levi would be speaking, everyone else took their seats as if this was rehearsed before and yet, you had no idea what you were doing, or why you were here. Another female came into view, offering a kind smile to Levi. She had shortish auburn coloured hair and wore a black dress that gripped her body and ended at her knees.

"You're up after Eld, Levi. Nice to see you, didn't think you'd show." 

"Tch, yeah, neither did I." 

"I see you brought a guest, I'm Pretty, you are?"

You were taken back by the fact that Pretty was her name but you weren't surprised as to why. "Oh, hi! I'm-"

"Her name is Crystal Snow. Now, shall we begin?" Levi rolled his eyes and pulled you away. You elbowed him and eyed him, asking him what that was all about but he just ignored you and told you to sit side stage and not move. What a demanding person. 

Levi speech was filled with passion and logic. Although you had no idea what he was talking about, one thing clicked. This wasn't a business gala or a fun gala for rich people, well it sort of was, but it was an illegal auction. You started to panic and you wanted to leave but was afraid of what would happen to you if Levi found out. Were Isabel and Farlan a part of this too? 

~~~

"Levi, I demand an explanation right now! What the hell is this? It's not legal is it?!" You snapped at him the moment he pulled you from the mess hall and into a secluded room. "Why am I here? There's a reason for that too isn't there?"

"Yes." His reply was short and clean and he didn't look like the type to explain himself or his actions. 

"Why am I here, Levi?" You asked again.

"Because they've had an eye on you for a while. I can't risk them reaching you first." Levi clicked his tongue and unfastened his tie and tucked it into his blazer pocket. "What I'm a part of the outside of my company business is a secret. Unfortunately, this organisation will not let you leave. You leave, they'll hunt you, then kill you." 

Your stomach dropped through the floor. "I beg your pardon? You led me into a ring of dangerous people who has the power to kill me and everyone I love?!"

"Let's not jump ahead. They will not hurt you unless they view you as a potential threat. At the moment, they don't even know who you are. You noticed the code names, no?" 

"Yes. What is up with that?"

"Everyone's identity is hidden for their own safety. Our leader, the Colossal, he is the head of this whole thing and he is very careful. In your normal world, this man doesn't exist. There are no records of him or his crimes. You get killed by him? Your existence is completely wiped from the world. As if you never existed."

You shuddered. No one on earth should have power this strong. "So... what's this have anything to do with me? You still haven't answered my question?"

"They're slavers, pleasure house workers, (F/n). They're like sirens. They sing until their target falls for them and them sweep them off their feet. Before they come to, they would already be on a ship, being transported to the highest bidder. They wanted you, but I got to you first. You'll be safe with me."

You narrowed your eyes at him and backed away. "Why should I trust you? You're the one who dragged me here first!" 

"To save you! You think Pretty wants to be here? She's stuck here because I couldn't get to her fast enough." For some bizarre reason, your heart dropped. You wanted to believe for a moment that you were special, that Levi thought about you and wanted to save you. 

"Goodbye, Levi." Your voice cold, heartbroken, you turned and left the villa. You peered over your shoulder hoping that he would at least walk you out but he had, in fact, disappeared. 

~~~

"Where are you been?" Your flatmate demanded you moment you stepped inside. "You shift should've finished two hours ago and you're never home this late! And, is that a gown?!"

"I know, Annie, I'm sorry I just got so tied up and it's been such a rough day." You sighed and dumped your coat on the floor. "Yeah, I ran into this guy who is apparently like famous or infamous, I dunno. You can decide for yourself and like, we went to this gala and apparently this guy who is so dangerous shows up and yeah, I ran."

Annie blinked. "Alright, how many shots did you drink?"

"I'm telling the truth! I mean, why else would I be in this ridiculous dress?" You motioned for her to undo it from the back and you stepped out of your dress. "It's been a rough two hours, wow, I don't even know who I am anymore. I've been renamed to 'Crystal Snow'. What kind of name is that?"

"Yeah, alright that man needs some imagination." Annie agreed. 

"Well, it's better than 'Pretty'. She was pretty, though." You sighed again and collapsed onto the couch in your lingerie. 

Annie left the room and grabbed you a fluffy blanket before dimming the lights and turning on the TV. You were just about to drift to sleep when a knock sounded at the door. Annie was just about to answer it when you pulled her back. 

"It's late, you shouldn't just go and answer the door. At least, not anymore." She looked at you strangely but nodded and sat back down. The knock sounded again and this time, it sounded more urgent, more desperate. 

"(F/n)!" A muffled voice called from the other side. It was Levi. "Please, I know you're in there, help me, please!" Annie looked at you strangely as you bit the inside of your cheek, wondering if you should open the door for him. 

"He's asking for help, (f/n), whatever happened between you two, I don't wanna know but he's come to you for help," Annie said to you and jerked her chin towards the door. You sighed and carefully made your way to the door. You took a deep breath and slammed the door open, grabbed him by the collar and yanked him inside. After he was inside, you slammed the door shut and locked it, chaining it also. 

"Now, why the hell are you here?" You demanded. 

He straightened himself and smirked. "You have a nice place. Hi, Annie, how are you?"

"How the hell-"

"He's my stalker. Stalker, meet Annie, Annie, Stalker." You crossed your arms and leaned on the bolted door. Levi faked a hurt look before glaring at you. "What do you want?"

He sighed before explaining himself. "I'm here because I realised that right after you left someone noticed you go."

You raised your eyebrows. "And?"

"And, this person who saw has some very gruesome ideas regarding what to do to you after he has his hands on you. So I suggest you quit being a brat and listen to me. He is not a nice person, he is very manipulative and not afraid to go to the ends of the earth to get what he wants. Now, you have to-"

"Why should we trust you? And stop talking as if I'm not here, what the hell is going on? (F/n)?" Annie cut in before Levi could continue. He clicked his tongue and crossed his arms, leaning on the wall. 

"Take a leap of faith, trust me or you can stay here and get killed. Your choice. But listen when I say this, trust me or not, but you will not live long if you stay here." You shivered as if the room's temperature just dropped dramatically. What was happening? Why is Levi even here? Why should we trust him? All he's been doing is lying, but he is a major company's CEO... does that count for anything?

You sighed. "Okay. What's the plan? I swear if you get us killed I will kill you." 

He let out a dry chuckle. "That will never happen."

~~~

You still doubt him and yet you were packing a bag with your important belongings with Annie. She was surprisingly quiet and didn't ask any questions. You filled your bag with a few pairs of undergarments along with a few sets of clothes and toiletries. Levi was waiting patiently by the door with a stern expression. 

"Who do you plan to get to this safehouse of yours?" You crossed your arms after dumping your bag of things at his feet. 

"Farlan is waiting downstairs." He cocked his chin towards the door. 

"Wait, he's your chauffeur now?" You gawked. 

"He always has been. I just prefer driving myself. He works with Isabel at the boutique when he wants to. Oh and, the boutique is a safe house too. But Jean knows about it so it's no longer safe."

"Jean?"

"Yes, the guy who wants to kill you, let's try to keep up." He clicked his tongue and pulled out a small handgun before opening the door to check that the coast was clear. "Now, you got everything? We should get going. Annie?" 

"I'm good." She nodded and lifted her bags. You sighed and picked up your stuff before following Levi out your apartment. You glanced at the closing door of your apartment one last time, not knowing when you'll be home again and felt a sudden urge to cry. Nothing is ever going to be the same again, is it?

The three of you made your way to the car that was waiting in an alleyway behind the apartment. The car was not the luxurious car Levi drove this afternoon, but a small, punched-up car. You and Anni climbed in the back whilst Levi rode shotgun. Maybe someone ought to ride shotgun during this trip. 

"Safehouse, Is will meet us there, should we call backup?" Farlan asked the moment Levi got in the car.

"Back up? Are you an idiot?!" Levi snapped at him. "Step on it!" The car hurled and you slammed your head into the headrest. You looked over at Annie and she was just as confused as you were. The car ride was quiet, and Farlan was smart to take the main road in case we get jumped.

"Shit!" Farlan cursed under his breath. "Alcohol testing up ahead. Police will be swarming around. Levi! Put your goddamn gun away!"

Levi clicked his tongue and tucked the small handgun into his pants, pulling his shirt over to cover it. Annie and I pulled on our seatbelts and smiled at each other, pretending nothing was wrong. That was the hardest part of the car ride.

"Evening, officers!" Farlan chirped livelily and rolled down the window.

"Breathing test, sir, I'd ask you to-"

"Yeah, I gotcha," Farlan replied and took the breath test. Levi sat deadly still in the seat and eyed the officer up and down. "So, see? I'm clean, can we-"

"Farlan, I need you to step out of your vehicle." A voice said behind the police officer. A clicked was heard from behind the officer and the officer tensed. "Now. Tick tock." A male emerged from behind the officer and smiled. You shivered and sunk lower in your seat. You weren't sure that he's seen you yet but your heart thundered in your chest.

"Jean." Levi's voice was clipped. "Let the man, go."

"Who, him?" Jean smirked and pushed the gun further up the policeman's vest. The officer's face was unreadable but Levi was sure he was debating whether or not to take on Jean. He shook his head subtly.

"I'm warning you, let him go." You've never heard someone so serious and deadly. You shuddered.

"Make me." Levi was fast, you didn't even have the time to blink and Levi already had his gun out and shot Jean twice in the shoulder. You opened the car door, pulled the officer into the car and Farlan slammed on the accelerator. At that moment, you realised something. Of course, Levi would have a silencer on his gun. What the public would've seen is a kidnapping, a shooting but they wouldn't find Jean. He'd be well on his way before the police catch up on what had happened.

"Miss, could you let go of my hand?" The officer asked quietly, and you yanked your arm back not realising you were still holding onto him from grabbing him.

"Sorry."

"Thank you for saving my life, but sir, I need to check the logistics of that firearm you've got there. I need you to pull over immediately." The officer sat up and pulled out his notepad. "I will also require-" The officer wasn't able to finish his sentence before Annie reached over, elbowed him in the head and knocked him cold.

"Annie!" You almost screamed. "Annie you-you just assaulted an officer!"

"He wasn't going to shut up!" Annie complained. "And I feel like wherever these two weirdos are taking us is secret, the police won't need to know where. Is he wearing a tracker?"

"Annie?"

"Oh (F/n), I've watched too many detective shows, I mean, come on! I study criminology at Uni. I know what I'm doing!" Annie waved you away and started searching the officer.

"Good thinking, brat," Levi commented and was fidgeting with his gun. "But this night is only the beginning. How did Jean find us so quickly? Unbelievable. This is going to shit." You sat back in your seat, couldn't believe what you're seeing. What is happening? How is Annie handling this? You were about to have a panic attack.

"Pull over."

"What?!"

"I said PULL OVER!" You yelled and Farlan swerved the car to the side of the highway. You kicked open the door and emptied the contents in your stomach on the side of the road. Levi sighed and got out of the car, popping the trunk open and pulling out a bottle of water for you. You slapped his arm away and wiped your mouth with your sleeve.

"What the hell are you doing? I don't want someone who comes out of the blue and screwing up my life like that! I may not be rich, I may not have a decent job but I'm not involved with a flipping cult! Get a life!" You yelled at him. At this point, you didn't care about not making a scene anymore. You're going to make the biggest scene ever seen on a highway.

"(F/n)." His voice was cold and stern. "Calm your ass."

"Calm my ass? CALM MY ASS? I'm having a panic attack, I'm scared shitless right now! I just witnessed you shoot someone twice! Annie just fuc-" You haven't had the chance to finish your sentence and Levi swung the hilt of his gun into your head.

~~~

You stirred as the pounding pain in your head woke you from your slumber and found yourself in a small white room. You sat up carefully and examined your surroundings. The room was very small, probably 3 by 5 metres. It had one bed and a small bedside table and a stool in the corner. There was also a small window above where the stool sat but it was barred and flyscreen-ed.

Your clothes have also been changed off you, and you were put into a clean white tee, pastel track pants and fluffy socks. Fluffy socks? What even?

"You're awake, brat," A voice said as the door opened. Levi walked in with a bottle of water. 

"Obviously." 

"You slept for 17 hours." He took a seat on the stool.

"Whose fault is that?" You shot back at him. 

He shrugged and 'tch'ed, opening the bottle of water and handing it to you. You eyed him but took the water anyway. Your throat felt like coarse sandpaper scratching against each other and was in desperate need of water. 

You almost sculled the whole bottle. 

You wiped your mouth and set the bottle down on the bedside table and glanced over at Levi. Still, even after what has happened, you still couldn't deny that feeling in your stomach, that feeling that maybe Levi picked you for a reason, or their 'cult' picked you. Levi was indeed attractive, not to mention he could make a good boyfriend. But what on earth was he involved in? You were afraid to know the answer to that question.

"Where is Annie?"

"She is getting her new assignment," Levi replied. 

"What?"

"Tch, she's a tracker agent in our field. She seeks potential victims and protects them. Didn't you find it weird that she came out of nowhere, happened to 'bump into you' and then suddenly share a flat with you? She did a good job, and before you get all worked up, brat, she wasn't supposed to tell you about her job or the danger you're in. So don't blame her."

You tried to listen to every word but the betrayal you felt on the inside is causing blood to rush through your veins and muffle your hearing. "She's.... one of you?"

"Yes, one of the best brats too, as much as I hate to admit. She protected you until she feared or calculated that she would need back up. So she called me." 

"That encounter at my work... that was on purpose!" You eyed widened.

"Yes."

"Oh my god, what now? Are you going to keep me prisoner? What is going to happen to Jean? What is going to happen to my life?!" You felt as though your head was about to explode from all this.

"Calm your ass, you women are all so emotional, Jesus. Your life isn't as messy as it seems. You seem to have potential in something, something we don't know yet and I'm sure as hell it's not making coffee-" You rolled your eyes at him. "-so before anything else, we need to find that hidden talent of yours."

"Okay, wait, what talent? I have a hidden talent?"

"Beats me, but we have to find it."

~~~

Summer passed, winter arrived. It's been a while since you've seen your family, but they know how busy your life is and they understand. You've tried everything, from shooting a pistol to fencing, but you didn't seem to be exceptionally good at anything. 

"I give up." You threw your hands up. "There is nothing, I have no talent, I cannot do anything well, all I can do is learn fast!" 

"Well, that's a gift." Annie shrugged. "A gift as rare as a red swan."

"That's it!" Levi jumped from his chair. "That's it, you stupid brat, your gift is being able to master any task no matter how difficult in a short amount of time. This makes you very powerful and very dangerous. You can potentially be trained to be the best assassin or the best hitman in as little as two days. That's why Jean wants you, that's why you had to be protected."

"Pity," You sighed, "I thought I could breathe fire or something." 

Annie snorted and Farlan who just walked into the room looked confused. Levi filled him in on the information about your gift and Farlan thought it was really cool. Now that you thought about it, it really was quite interesting, seriously, what if one day you just wanted to learn to paint and then be a better painter than Monet or Van Gogh? 

Farlan cleared his throat and pulled a letter from his back pocket. "I didn't want to ruin the moment but we received a letter from Jean. He proposes a deal."

~~~

"A deal?" You shuddered.

"Bastard, how did he know this address?" Levi demanded and snatched the envelope from Farlan and tore it open with such aggression you thought the letter itself would be ripped too. His piercing silver eyes scanned the pages and he also threw the letter across the room.

Levi ran his fingers through his hair and swore the most colourful string of words. If it wasn't for the tense atmosphere and the serious situation, you would've laughed. Annie picked up the letter and read it with Farlan while you had an internal debate about whether or not to read his proposal on a supposed 'deal'.

"No, absolutely not this is ridiculous!" Annie exclaimed. "We're not the ones at risk here!"

You went up to them and took the letter from Farlan's hands:

My Dearest (F/n) (L/n),

As you are probably not aware, you are not safe in the hands of Levi Ackerman and his cult. I know he must've fed you lies, lies about your life and of course, me as your enemy. However, these are all lies. I am not the enemy, I am not your enemy and I never will be.

I want you to know that I will not stop looking for you, I will burn down the world until only you and I are the only left standing. I want you to know that Levi is not for you, all of this is a game with him, his game in his world. His gang will not keep you safe. He will not keep you safe, they will never stop coming. I will never stop coming until I find you and have you. You may not return my feelings, but in time, you will.

Knowing full well you will not come willingly, I am happy to say that once I have you, I will spare the lives of everyone you want me to, even if you wish to spare Levi's life. I know you are smart and want the best for those you care about, so you have two choices;

Ignore this letter, risk the lives of everyone you care about or come to Rose Grove, Titan Court Warehouse 3 through the backdoor by midnight the 6th and surrender yourself to me.

I hope to see you soon, my little dove.

With love,

Jean

You took a deep breath and closed your eyes. Surely you're willing to do this for Annie, for Levi and the happy couple. But you were also so afraid, afraid of what Jean would do to you and how well he will keep his promise.

"No, (F/n), absolutely not, don't even consider it," Levi commanded somehow knowing what you were thinking.

"But I feel like it's like, my fault you're all in this mess." You shook your head.

"That's what it's like living the life of a girl, huh." Isabel tsked as she walked in. "You're being threatened and harassed and yet, you feel it's your fault."

You smiled warmly at her as she took a seat next to Farlan and put her head on his shoulder. "Don't worry about us, (F/n). We're here to protect you." He smiled and patted his partner's head.

"I-"

"No." Levi cut you off. "I am not letting that cocky, sick, son of a duck get what he wants through a letter. It doesn't work like that." He turned to you. "Trust us, okay brat? Give us time and he'll be gone for good."

You bit your lip. "I only have a few hours left, Levi."

"No."

"Levi, this is my life and I do what I think is right. You do not own me and cannot tell me to do anything." Everyone else in the room fell silent.

"Yes, I can. I can lock you in a room until midnight passes." He declared.

"Don't you dare. If you do, you're no better than Jean!" You saw Levi flinch at your words and couldn't help but feel bad for it. He just wanted to protect you, but it felt as though you were being a burden.

Isabel cleared her throat. "(F/n), trust us. Worst comes to worst we'll hide you away, help you flee the country. Even that's better than going to Jean. Levi has never failed a mission-"

"Brat, yes I have-"

"I wasn't finished." She glared at him. "As I was saying, Levi has the reputation of not losing and putting his enemies in the ground. Trust him if you can't trust anyone else, but I beg you, darling, trust him." She walked up to you and grabbed your hands.

You sighed and nodded, deciding to trust Levi. You looked at him and lost yourself in his silver eyes once more. For some reason, the wintery weather made his eyes look darker than before, adding a misty blue hue to his piercing silver orbs. His skin was paler than ever these last months. For some reason, he's been training harder than before and keeping lookout more.

"I trust you." Levi leaned in and gave a peck on your cheek before taking the letter from your hands and leaving the room, shutting the door behind him. You looked over at the others confused and they looked just confused as you did.

Isabel was the first to snort and let out a laugh that she was holding in since Levi left the room. Annie followed suit and then you laughed too.

~~~

As much as you wanted to trust Levi, you couldn't stay at home and wait for your fate to play out. You fastened the belt on your matte black jeans and laced up a pair of Annie's combat boots. You tucked a grey singlet into your jeans and pulled a black hoodie over the top. You bunched up your hair and tied it into a low ponytail before tucking it into the hoodie, keeping it out of the way. As the night got cooler, you pulled on a pair of fingerless leather gloves you stole from Levi's closet and shrugged on a leather jacket that was also stolen from him. Of course, he wouldn't mind pffft. You had to remind yourself you couldn't go unarmed so you stuffed a glock in your pants and a sheathed dagger.

Levi didn't feel like going to meet up with Jean in a small beat up car and act all peasant-y, so he took a BMW M8 Gran Coupé owned by his company (which was his anyway) and decided to flex his wealth in Jean's face. To be honest, you were happy he took this approach because Jean really needed someone like Levi to put him in his place. 

You couldn't drive well, you've only driven a few times in your life but having a modified car done by Farlan (somehow), the autopilot mode was actually boss. You waited silently in the black Audi A6 until Levi left the grounds. Being quick on your feet helped because you were able to put a tracker in the boot of Levi's car without him noticing. You felt very proud of yourself after pulling off a stunt like so. 

You switched your car on and turned on the satellite tracking on the inbuilt screen. Smiling to yourself, you reversed from the driveway and shut the garage door. The Audi was surprisingly easy to manage. You found it quite smooth to drive and the wheel wasn't so stiff either. Keeping an eye on Levi's direction, you followed closely behind; but not too close of course, or his unhuman senses would catch someone following him and do some shit you're not in the mood for tonight. 

You tailed him until you both arrived at the warehouse that Jean wanted to meet at tonight and you parked the car a few streets away, just to make sure you didn't screw anything up. Well, seeing as you were meant to stay at home, you've already screwed that one up. After seeing that Levi has already entered the warehouse, you followed closely behind and caught the door before it shut. 

Slipping in ever so quietly, you slipped behind a pile of old washing machines and watched as Levi, in his all black and leather walk towards the centre of the almost empty warehouse. He pulled out a small handgun and loaded it, but tucked it in the back of his pants and covered it with his jacket. Not long after, Jean appeared with a few men by his side. 

"Where's my little dove?" Jean asked in a tone that made you shiver. 

"She's not here, asshole," Levi replied and cocked his head. 

"Well then, I'm sure she won't miss you." The bastard shrugged and before anyone could move or even breathe, he pulled out a gun from his pocket and fired at Levi. 

Levi was fast, but not fast enough to dodge the bullet completely. The bullet got him just a little left of his left thigh and you heard the impact the piece of lead made when it hit him. You had to cover your mouth with your palm to stop yourself from screaming. He was the strongest person you knew with the highest pain tolerance but he was caught by surprise and fell to the floor, his gun clattering onto the hard concrete. 

"Tsk tsk, bad boy, bringing a gun to an organised and civil meeting." Jean laughed and stalked over to Levi, now tearing a piece of fabric from his cotton shirt and tying it around his wound. 

"Tch, I may be shot but I can still kick your ass." Even though he tried not to show it, you could still hear the pain in his voice. 

"Oh, I know. But I'm the man with a gun here. Marco," Jean called and tossed Levi's gun to a guy that appeared to be one of his followers. "That's your birthday gift. The gun that once belonged to Levi Ackerman. What a load of shit." 

Levi tried to stand but it was hard to move with a bullet still embedded in your flesh. He gritted his teeth and made it so he was putting all his weight on his right leg. You hated to admit but that moment when he blew a strand of his raven black hair from his face and a trickle of sweat ran down his forehead, he looked so unmistakenly hot. 

"I knew you had good pain tolerance, so how about this, I shoot you again, and if she doesn't show, I'll kill you." Jean grinned and played with his gun. Something twisted in your stomach. He could not know that you're here, or perhaps he's playing a hunch. Surely.

"She will not show even if you put 5 bullets in me." Levi scoffed and spat at Jean's feet. 

"We'll see about that." Another bullet hit Levi on the side and this time, Levi couldn't stand anymore. There was a thud as he fell onto the hard concrete with a grunt. You could see his chest rising and falling at a rapid pace as he was struggling to keep consciousness. "Want another one?"

"You bastard." Levi spat. 

"No, you were the one who took her away from me! You're always one bloody step ahead of me and tonight I am going to put an end to that!" 

"You don't own her you little shit!" 

"No, but in time I will. I will make her the best at everything. She will make me the most money and I will even buy your puny little company then turn it into ash and you're going to watch." Jean laughed. 

"My company is not for sale." Levi managed. You could see he was struggling so much and you just wanted to take him home and nurse him back to health. He was in this mess because of you. 

"Then give her to me!" 

"No!"

Jean took a deep breath and shot Levi the third time.

"Stop!" You appeared from your hiding spot and held up your hands in surrender. "Stop it!" You screamed. Jean whirled around and grinned from ear to ear. 

"Ah, my little dove."

"I'm not yours." You snapped. 

"But you will be. After I kill him." The psychopath laughed and pointed the gun at Levi again. You lunged at the male and made him miss Levi by as little as 2 centimetres. You could see Levi's blood start to pool around him and you had to somehow end this quickly.

"Smart move, coating this place in gasoline. You really weren't joking when you said you'd burn down the world, huh?" You smirked as you lit a match.

Jean's grin disappeared, quickly replaced with a dark and dangerous expression. "Go. Out!" He ordered his men and they scurried towards the exits. Then he turned back to you. "How?"

"I learn fast. But I guess you already know that that's why you want me. So, how about this. You win this duel, you get me and Levi's life. If I win, I walk away with Levi and you piss off to the sewers you call home. Deal?"

"Oh, my little dove. Prepare to come live with me." He tried to lunge at you but you held up a hand to stop him. You pulled out your dagger and lit the handle of it on fire. He looked at you with a confused expression as you threw the dagger in his direction. Of course, he dodged easily. 

"You missed, you little shit."

"Did I?" Jean slowly turned and saw the flames light up the dark warehouse. The bright orange and yellow flames clawed at the walls, warming up the atmosphere. You all had around a few minutes to get out before the flames trapped you all and eventually kill you if the smoke doesn't.

"You piece-"

"-of shit? I know. Are you still going to fight me? Or do you value your life?" You shrugged. Jean took one last look at you, his eyes burning with hatred and took off towards the exit. You sighed with relief that your bluff worked and you ran to Levi, praying he was still alive. 

He groaned as you tried to lift him and take him back home. You did not think such a little man could weigh so much. But then again, you probably weren't so light either. His eyes fluttered open and they shone a pearly shade of silver. 

"Why?" He managed to whisper. 

"You think I'd let him shoot you to death?" You choked back a sob. You were always irritated by Levi bossing you around and being an upright pain in your ass but seeing him like this, seeing him bleed out on the floor because he was trying to protect you...

"I thought you'd be happy to get rid of me." He coughed. "I thought you hated me in a way."

"Never." You shook your head. "I do have strong feelings for you, but I have not yet decided whether they're good or bad."

~~~

Levi was brought back home by Annie and Farlan after you had taken off your shirt and tried to keep him in a stable condition then call for help. He had lost a huge amount of blood but after Isabel called Pretty to help, she said he'll live. 

Pretty reintroduced herself as Petra, and was a good colleague of Levi and worked for him until this cult or whatever set out to ruin her life. She was a lovely girl with the prettiest auburn eyes. No wonder everyone called her Pretty. 

You sat beside Levi's bed all day. You've already gone through three books in a matter of two days but sometimes, you'd put the book aside and just admire the beautiful human asleep in the bed in front of you. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. His black locks have grown a little longer since the last time he cut his hair and they covered his forehead like a veil. 

He finally came to after the third day and was still a little woozy from the amount of morphine Petra had dosed him with. You helped him sit up and handed him a glass of water. He drained the glass in seconds.

"Ah, fuck me it still hurts after so long." His first blood sentence in three days is already so colourful. You rolled your eyes. 

"Maybe later- and uh, it's only been three days." You cleared your throat and fiddled with his blankets. You couldn't believe you said that out loud! How embarrassing.

"What, brat?"

"What?"

"What did you say?"

"It's only been three days?" He eyed you and clicked his tongue but didn't push further. You sighed. And the old, stoic little shit was back. 

"What happened?"

"You passed out from blood loss and I took off my shirt to try to stop your bleeding and basically dragged you along the floor out of the warehouse and into your car then called for Isabel?" you explained everything.

"Aww pity, I didn't get to see you undress." Levi pretended to sulk. 

"Okay, shut up, or I'll cut your morphine." You glared at him and sat at the end of his bed. "There's nothing good to see anyway."

"That's not true, surely," Levi smirked and carefully leaned back on the headboard and hissed a little as he did. 

You raised an eyebrow. "Morphine getting to you? You're never this cheery or talkative."

"Tch, no. I don't even need morphine. It's just when I was on that concrete floor, bleeding out, you were there and I realised that I would gladly take however many bullets for you. I realised that although you're an annoying little brat, I still want to be there for you, protect you. I just feel something for you."

Your heart skipped a beat but you decided to ignore it. "Okay, it's the morphine talking."

Levi tried to sit up and grab your hand but the pain stopped him and he hissed. You reached out towards him, trying to steady him so he doesn't hurt himself. He grabbed onto your arms and just held you for a moment. 

"Please. I've never felt like this... towards anyone before. I've never even considered loving anyone I just... I thought I don't have the ability to love, I was not allowed to love because of who I am and all the horrible things I've done to stay alive." 

You were lost for words. 

"I don't know what love is, I see Bel and Farlan all the time and I envy what they have, thinking I can never have the same but you... you came along and just... made me see that I could if I tried hard enough. I was dying in that warehouse, and the only thing I could think of is how much I would regret it if I didn't at least tell you this... (F/n), you're... I think you're my first love. And I will fight for you, I will fight to keep you I-"

You silenced him with a small peck on the lips. This time it was your turn to blush. He looked at you with a mixture of disbelief and surprise. 

"I thought you hated me."

"Never, Levi, I could never."

"So..."

"I said I had strong feelings for you and I didn't know which way it skewed. But after the warehouse, I knew. I tailed you because I didn't know what that bastard would do to you, what lengths he'll go to and I could not deal with you dying in that warehouse, alone, for me. I couldn't and wouldn't allow that, I care for you too deeply to allow that to happen. I wanted to go and give myself to him just so that you and the others would be safe. But I suppose we both had the same idea."

Levi looked out the window and sighed. "Tch, I guess."

"So, to whatever ends then?"

"To whatever ends."

His lips found yours again.


End file.
